


Stargazers

by Hectrex



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, lobalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: What do Loba and Bangalore see when watching the desert night sky?
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Mom said it's my turn to write Lobalore.

"What do you see?"

Anita takes another sip of her beer before replying, "See what?"

"Up there," refers Loba, "when you crane your neck and look off the planet. What kind of constellations do you see? My mother took me stargazing once, mostly to try out a new telescope papai bought her, but I don't remember much of the constellations she told me about. I guess I was too young."

Anita looks over at her drinking companion for the evening. Loba seems to shine more brilliantly than anything the sky has to offer. She's lying on the desert sand, her outfit and figure as dangerous and eye-catching as shattered glass. However, Anita's also in danger of letting her gaze linger, so she quickly switches to the starscape.

What is there to see? Anita was always more focused on what was in front of her. Targets, enemies, goals, anything that seemed attainable. Too much time with your head in the clouds and someone could put a knife to your throat. But, if Loba can look for something more after all the blades she's faced, then maybe there's something there for Anita as well.

What to find, what to find? Nothing seems familiar at first, but then a memory fades in. There's nothing concrete in it, and there sure as hell aren't any constellations that Anita can put together, but there was a holo-map she saw once before heading out on a mission for the IMC...

"Right there," she guesses, pointing at a piece of night that seems suitable, "is home base. Or somewhere close to that, at least. Family's there; most of them, I think. Painted those grounds with blood, sweat, tears, and a whole lotta barbecue sauce. We had some of the best cookouts, and I'd give just about anything for a gallon of Uncle Martin's lemonade nowadays. And-"

Anita stops when she realizes who she's talking to. "You're a piece of work, Anita," the soldier tells herself, "sitting here, yammering about family to her."

Loba, on the other hand, is surprised at herself. Normally, the thought would leave a sour taste in her mouth, but the thief was actually drinking in every word like that very same lemonade: sour, but sweet.

Smoothly, Anita recovers and tries to change the subject, "-and what about you? What do you see up there?"

"What do I see?"

The darkness behind the stars is immense, its weight swallowing all of existence and converting it to bitter, motionless cold. But, oh so brightly, four stars pierce Loba more than the others. Staring down at her, these four connect with the woman with a kindness she hasn't known in a long time.

Their eyes are so bright, so present, so real, surrounded by shimmering coronas crafted from tears. Their eyes convey a beauty unlike any other treasure, gathering up her attention like handfuls of wildflowers and soft hair that is carefully tied into braids. Their eyes forge a bond with strength beyond what mortals or immortals can sever, far outlasting the tribulations of death and separation. Their eyes are faceted with memories diverse and numerous, reflecting upon each other as they paint the lights of growth, pain, fury, sadness, longing, and peace.

A breeze passes over Loba like a dying breath as she replies, "Diamonds."


End file.
